


Ditto

by Gnanis_Noona



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnanis_Noona/pseuds/Gnanis_Noona
Summary: A scene from the famous photo of them lying spread eagle on the road.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Ditto

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @mandudraws for her last birthday, my little JunHwan stan. She makes me stray from BobHwan lol. Enjoy!

***************  
  


“This is the hardest bed I’ve ever slept on.” 

“‘Cause we’re in the middle of the road.”

“Oh. Ok then.”

That made sense to Junhoe. He couldn’t really remember why he was lying down in the middle of the road, but it made sense it would be hard. And he really couldn’t get up anyway. His arms and legs didn’t seem to be working. 

“Jinan-ah.”

A small arm flopped over and hit him on the chest. 

“Yah! You should respect me as the elder. You never do.”

Junhoe knew he was right. But he didn’t think of Jinhwan as being older most of the time. He was just....his. 

But he knew not to argue about it when they were both drunk. 

“Hyung. Hyung-nim.” 

“Okay, now you’re being annoying.Shut up.”

Was he? He couldn’t really tell when he was being annoying, he just tried to be himself. Sometimes that was annoying to people, he guessed. But he didn’t like it when Jinhwan thought so. 

He was silent for a beat before he tried again. 

“Hyung. I’m sorry. Don’t be mad.”

The small fist that was still on his chest thumped him softly.

“I’m not mad. I can’t be mad at you. But sometimes you just make me mad. You know? You know what I mean?” Jinhwan slurred out. 

That was something Junhoe could relate too. He and Jinhwan both had mood swings that were hard for them to control. And while he went from laughing to crying, to laughing again, Jinhwan’s emotions had a darker arc. 

He remembered the times when Jinhwan snuck out of the dorms without telling anyone, being gone for hours, sometimes coming home drunk and sleeping in Bobby’s bed, sometimes coming back with fresh tattoos. If he was going through a down swing, no one could reach him, not even Hanbin. 

That’s why Junhoe made it his mission in life to make his Jinani laugh. 

It was one thing he could do better than anyone. Even before they got together, he felt special when he’d make Jinhwan smile. And now that they were a couple, he lived for Jinwhan’s laugh.

People thought he did things on purpose to look funny. But he was just himself. He wasn’t calculating enough to plan it out, he just lived in his own little world, and luckily he had someone who understood him to share it now. 

“Jinan-ah.”He plucked the little fist off his chest and kissed it. “I love you.”

“Pffffft!” Jinhwan made a rude noise, but he didn’t pull his hand away. Instead, his fingers curled around Junhoe’s. 

“Ditto.”


End file.
